


Cold Spirit of Amadeus

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Cold Case
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: Lilly and the team are called out to a mass grave.
Kudos: 5





	Cold Spirit of Amadeus

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic written for 2019 12 Days of Christmas Challenge
> 
> CW: One mental illness slur; discussion related to the death penalty debate.

“You know who did this, don’t you?”, Vera leant against the wall and watched as Lilly carefully examined each of the unearthed bodies one by one.

“Enlighten me”, Lilly said, squinting as she tried to decipher the tattoo on one of the bodies. The skin was too decayed for her to deduce more than it might have been a bird of some description.

“Old Amadeus Arkham”, Vera nodded towards the stone sign bearing the man’s name, “built this place to hold all the loonies and super criminals”.

“Is that so?”, Lilly asked. Kat and Valens shared a smile, neither convinced that Lilly was actually listening to Vera. She was very good at pretending that she was listening and really Vera should have known better than to start chatting while she was busy investigating bodies. If she had been listening, she would have shut Vera down for his language choice.

“Apparently the old boy thought he’d be able to rehabilitate some of this lot. Even the man who murdered his wife and daughter”, Vera pushed himself off the wall and strolled over to peer into the mass grave. Lilly accepted Valens’ offer of a hand to pull herself out of the hole and nodded to forensics that they could carry on with whatever they needed to do.

“So this place used to be a psychiatric hospital?”, Lilly asked, and she turned to examine the crumbling remains of the buildings, “I think I read something about it. There was a mass break-out a while back, lots of guards and inmates died”.

“That was it”, Vera grunted as he slipped on the grass and he stumbled to keep his footing, “there was some vigilante in there at the time, ended the riots but not before shit-loads of people died. You ask me, Amadeus had the right idea when he turned his back on rehabilitation and just got down to putting them down himself”.

“Well it’s a good job Nick Vera isn’t in charge of the justice system then isn’t it?”, Kat sighed, not wanting Vera to go into one of his rants about how the system was run.

“Seriously though, apparently that vigilante had plenty of chances to kill the man who started the riots but went for the non-lethal approach every time”, Vera ploughed through Kat’s jab into a rant anyway, “then hundreds of innocent people died. If he’d just done the guy in first time, plenty of lives saved”.

"When did Amadeus Arkham die?", Lilly asked, derailing Vera's tirade. 

"Not sure, a while back", Vera shrugged, "his graves probably in amongst that wreck over there". Vera pointed past one of the buildings to a small cemetery. 

"Well, let's check", Lilly said as she made her way over to the gravestones, "because if my estimates are right, at least two of those bodies are less than ten years dead. And unless the spirit of Amadeus Arkham has risen, he's not our man". 


End file.
